Getting Over Him
by Spikeslittledevil
Summary: He Left or Died and she was left to getting over on him. but when she does he comes back. Please R
1. Going Out Him

Getting Over Him  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy Joss do I own Todd though! The lyrics are from Ozzy Osbourne and Marylin Manson and Jennifer Lopez. Please don't yell at me.  
  
Author Note: The third chapter of Pain will be coming out soon! Please R&R!  
  
  
  
Buffy could feel that this night was going to be worst than the other ones. She felt better over the weeks. She felt like she deserved another chance. She was proud of herself. She brushed her short blond locks and put a small clip on the side and put on some lip-gloss. She was going on date. Her first date since she died. She smiled and she knew she looked hot. Her black tube top and her favorite pain of leather pants and her leather duster. The same leather duster her lover wore before he died. She looked at her self once more and headed out. She looked in Dawns room and saw she was reading. She headed towards Willow's to tell her she was out of here. She saw willow studying.  
  
"Willow, I have to go meet Todd, I will be back around 11:00." Said Buffy.  
  
  
  
Willow looked up and nodded and continued reading and highlighting. Buffy sighed and headed down the stairs. The leather duster swinging in the back of her. She headed out towards the 1950 desoto. She got in and started the car and turned on the radio. The song Tainted Love came on. She smiled and started to sing long.  
  
Sometimes I feel I've got to Run away  
  
I've got to Get away  
  
From the pain that you drive into the heart of me  
  
The love we share  
  
Seems to go nowhere  
  
I've lost my lights I toss and turn I can't sleep at night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She started to tap on the steering wheel and sang more.  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Now I know I've got to Run away  
  
I've got to Get away  
  
You don't really want any more from me  
  
To make things right  
  
You need someone to hold you tight  
  
You think love is to pray  
  
But I'm sorry I don't pray that way  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Don't touch me please  
  
I cannot stand the way you tease  
  
I love you though you hurt me so  
  
Now I'm going to pack my things and go  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Touch me baby, tainted love  
  
Once I ran to you (I ran)  
  
Now I'll run from you  
  
This tainted love you've given  
  
I give you all a boy could give you  
  
Take my tears and that's not nearly all  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
Tainted love  
  
She smiled and she reached the Bronze and parked the car in a parking spot near the entrance. She knew that this Todd person would already be here. She glanced around and dashed towards the entrance. The leather duster following behind her. She walked in and the music was flowing loud and wide. She sees Todd by the bar and caught his eye and smiled. She walked over to him and sat down near him. The Bartender looked at Buffy and she answered with " whiskey". Todd nodded towards the dance floor. She smiled and set her drink down and walked towards the dance floor. Todd began to move while he walked. He smiled at her and started to dance to the music.  
  
  
  
Voices, a thousand, thousand voices  
  
Whispering, the time has passed for choices  
  
Golden days are passing over, yeah  
  
Buffy raised her hands up in the air and began to dance to the music.  
  
I can't seem to see you baby  
  
Although my eyes are open wide  
  
But I know I'll see you once more  
  
When I see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
Yes, I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
  
  
Todd watches her move around. The leather duster moving along with her. She was so beautiful. Todd brushed his hand on her arm and tried to move closer to her. She pushed him away and continued to dance more. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Leaving, I hate to see you cry  
  
Grieving, I hate to say goodbye  
  
Dust and ash forever, yeah  
  
A man in the shadows watched her really carefully. He smiled and became more involved in watching her. He stepped into the light and watched her.  
  
Though I know we must be parted  
  
As sure as stars are in the sky  
  
I'm gonna see when it comes to glory  
  
And I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
Yes I'll see you, I'll see you on the other side  
  
Never thought I'd feel like this  
  
Strange to be alone, yeah  
  
But we'll be together  
  
Carved in stone, carved in stone, carved in stone  
  
Hold me, hold me tight, I'm falling  
  
Far away. Distant voices calling  
  
I'm so cold. I need you darling, yeah  
  
I was down, but now I'm flying  
  
Straight across the great divide  
  
I know you're crying, but I'll stop you crying  
  
When I see you, I see you on the other side  
  
Yes. I'll see you. See you on the other side  
  
I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side  
  
God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll see you. See you on the other side  
  
I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side  
  
God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah  
  
I wanna see you, yeah, yeah, yeah, see you on the other side  
  
God knows I'll see you, see you on the other side, yeah  
  
I'm gonna see you. See you on the other side  
  
  
  
The music stopped and a band walked on the stage. The lead singer looked around in the crowed and yelled out "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!" Then the band started to play. Buffy looked at Todd and yelled, " Wanna go sit down" Todd nodded and followed Buffy.  
  
Buffy sat down near her drink and orders another one. She smiled and a strain of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"So what do you like to do for fun?" Asked Buffy looking at Todd.  
  
"I love to sing… I always come to the Bronze when its open mic. What about you?" asked Todd taking a sip of his Beer.  
  
" Working out, hanging with my friends, you know that kind of stuff." said Buffy looking at the band who was finishing off playing. Buffy listened to the leader of the band talk.  
  
" Ok.. This is something new that my band is doing here tonight.. I was wondering if someone would like to sing." Said the singer. She looked around and saw that Buffy who kind of stand out was looking at her." Hey you with the leather jacket.. How about you sing a song?" as she pointed towards Buffy.  
  
Buffy pointed to herself and shrugged her shoulders. She got up off of the stool and headed towards the stage. She walked on the steps and headed towards the singer. Buffy whispered to the singer and bends her head down. She sighed and then the band began to play. Her voice carried throughout the Bronze. She looked around and saw someone in the shadows watching her. Her sweet voice poured out.  
  
Time goes slowly now in my life  
  
Fear no more of what I'm not sure  
  
Searching to feel your sole  
  
The strength to stand alone  
  
the power of not knowing and letting go  
  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when its right  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
  
and happy just be me and be alive.  
  
She glanced in the shadows at the figure. Knowing it was someone following her or watching her she moved in to the microphone more and let her voice carry more. She sang with all her heart.  
  
  
  
Love, in and out, a mile in my heart,  
  
And though life can be strange I can't be afraid  
  
Searching to feel your sole, the strength to stand alone,  
  
The power of not knowing and letting go  
  
I guess I've found my way it's simple when it's right  
  
Feeling lucky just to be here tonight  
  
and happy just to be me and be alive  
  
I guess I've found my way it's simple  
  
when its right feeling lucky just to be here tonight and  
  
happy just to be me and be alive.  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes and she heard the crowed clapping and cheering. She felt alive. She brought her head up and smiled and waved her hands in the air. She whistled and ran down the stairs and headed towards Todd. She gave him a hug and sat down in the stool. She brought her drink up to her mouth and saw who was in the shadows watching her all through the night. She let go of her drink and it crashed to the floor. She sat there with her eyes opened and her mouth wide open. 


	2. Truth through Song

Getting Over Him  
  
A/N: The lyrics are by Madonna. Please don't sue. I don't own the characters.  
  
I hope you like!  
  
Chapter 2: Truth through Song.  
  
  
  
  
  
She brought her drink up to her mouth and saw who was in the shadows watching her all through the night. She let go of her drink and it crashed to the floor. She sat there with her eyes opened and her mouth wide open. He walks out of the shadows and stood right in front of her. She paused and looked at him. She started to cry.  
  
"This cant be happening?" She whispered to herself.  
  
He placed his warm gentle hand on her cheek. He lowered his hand into hers and dragged her out on the dance floor. She tried to pull away but she couldn't do it. She looks up at him and his blue eyes were clear and full of energy. She could feel the warmness and but she knows its just her. He pulled her closer to him. She could feel their bodies making movement together.  
  
"Slayer… this is my kind of Dancing." He whispered in her ear. She could feel his warm breath near her ear. She looked up at him and he smiled. She always loves his smile. She rested her head on his chest. She could hear a heart beat. She looked up at him and he could see she was surprised. She laid her heads back on his chest and listened to him breath and beat his heart was beating. He was ALIVE. She was screaming in the inside. She placed her hand on his waist and looked up at him again and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and continued to dance.  
  
  
  
Take a bow, the night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting older  
  
Light are low, the curtains down  
  
There's no one here  
  
[There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd]  
  
Say your lines but do you feel them  
  
Do you mean what you say when there's no one around [no one around]  
  
Watching you, watching me, one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star you don't know who you are]  
  
I've always been in love with you [always with you]  
  
I guess you've always known it's true [you know it's true]  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Make them laugh, it comes so easy  
  
When you get to the part  
  
Where you're breaking my heart [breaking my heart]  
  
Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown  
  
[Just make 'em smile the whole world loves a clown]  
  
Wish you well, I cannot stay  
  
You deserve an award for the role that you played [role that you played]  
  
No more masquerade, you're one lonely star  
  
[One lonely star and you don't know who you are]  
  
  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
All the world is a stage [world is a stage]  
  
And everyone has their part [has their part]  
  
But how was I to know which way the story'd go  
  
How was I to know you'd break  
  
[You'd break, you'd break, you'd break]  
  
You'd break my heart  
  
I've always been in love with you  
  
[I've always been in love with you]  
  
Guess you've always known  
  
You took my love for granted, why oh why  
  
The show is over, say good-bye  
  
  
  
Say good-bye [bye bye], say good-bye  
  
Say good-bye  
  
  
  
The music stopped and they broke apart. Starring at each other. She paused and smiled. Took his hand and lead them back towards where Todd was sitting. Todd rolled his eyes and left. The lead Singer of the band that was playing scanned the crowed again. She wanted the Girl that played last time again. She found her. " Hey we want the girl that sang before. Come on Up, Sing again." Said the singer. She got the crowed yelling and whistling. Buffy smiled and dropped Spikes hand and ran up the stage stairs. She whispered to the singer. The singer and the band began to play the lights grew on Buffy. She bends her head down and brought it back up and started to sing.  
  
You think that I can't live without your love  
  
You'll see,  
  
You think I can't go on another day.  
  
You think I have nothing  
  
Without you by my side,  
  
You'll see  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
You think that I can never laugh again  
  
You'll see,  
  
You think that you destroyed my faith in love.  
  
You think after all you've done  
  
I'll never find my way back home,  
  
You'll see  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
  
  
All by myself  
  
I don't need anyone at all  
  
I know I'll survive  
  
I know I'll stay alive,  
  
All on my own  
  
I don't need anyone this time  
  
It will be mine  
  
No one can take it from me  
  
You'll see  
  
You think that you are strong, but you are weak  
  
You'll see,  
  
It takes more strength to cry, admit defeat.  
  
I have truth on my side,  
  
You only have deceit  
  
You'll see, somehow, someday  
  
  
  
All by myself  
  
I don't need anyone at all  
  
I know I'll survive  
  
I know I'll stay alive,  
  
I'll stand on my own  
  
I won't need anyone this time  
  
It will be mine  
  
No one can take it from me  
  
You'll see  
  
You'll see, you'll see  
  
You'll see, mmmm, mmmm  
  
The crowed went silent. Spike lowered his head…………………..  
  
  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Out of Love and hate

Getting Over Him  
  
A/N: The lyrics are by Bush. Please don't sue. I don't own the characters.  
  
I hope you like!  
  
Chapter 3: Out of love and hate  
  
She felt his stare. Pushing back her locks. She made her way down the stairs of the stage and headed towards Spike. Spike lowered his head that she couldn't see him. She stood in front of him.  
  
"What's wrong, Cat got your tongue?" She said to spike as he lifted his head so she could see he was not amused with that song. She sat down on the barstool next to him.  
  
"Spike.. I didn't mean it you know.. its just I moved on..I mean you have you know disappeared and now…" she said looking at him. He had his head bent down.  
  
"Slayer… I moved on to." He brought his hand to her and moved the wedding ring around with his other fingers. She could feel pain coming back..  
  
" What's her names?" she asked not looking at him.  
  
" Buffy … Its Faith… I married her.. She is my wife……" he said. She got off of the chair and back away slowly. "This must be a joke… your joking." She said with out looking at him. She sat back down and shakes her head and sighed.  
  
" Buffy.. I'm not joking.. Seriously.. I'm married to Faith." He said."I know you hate me but you said as yourself that you have moved on."  
  
" I have .. with Angel." She said looking at him. She looked back at him and got up and ran out of the bronze. It was pouring down rain. She stand in the middle of the road and just stood there. Tears rolled down her face. The make up running down her face. Her hair draping around her face.  
  
He got up and threw money on the bar and headed out to find her. He saw her standing in the middle of the road. Rain pouring on her little figure. He ran out towards her. He walked slowly towards her. She turns around and looks at him. He see she so ruined her make up all running and her hair all messed up. 'She still looks like a goddess.' He thought. He walked towards her. He looked down at her and brushed back some of her hair. She pushed him away.  
  
when we die we go into the arms of those who remember us  
  
  
  
He looked at her and she turned away. He could hear her crying. She tried to wipe her tears away but she couldn't. The rain pouring downs more.  
  
we are home now  
  
out of our heads  
  
out of our minds  
  
out of this world  
  
out of this time  
  
He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.  
  
" How did we end up like this Buffy?" He asked.  
  
" You decided to marry Faith and forget all about the ones that love you." She said coldly but in a whimper.  
  
" Buffy I'm sorry I didn't know.. you know you a way of not telling people your emotion." He said trying to make her look at him.  
  
She turned around and slapped him right across his face. He winced in pain and looked back at her. She was hurting more. He just looked at her and bowed his head.  
  
" Its hard loving some one after you get to understanding them… You just left without saying goodbye.. or a chance for me to tell you.." she said right before he slapped her.  
  
She looked at him and placed her hand on her face.  
  
" or even a chance for me to tell you … I loved you.." she said letting the tears ruining down her face. Those words ran through his head. He looked at and saw that she meant it. She turned her head and turned around and started to walk towards her car. He shakes his head and walks after her.  
  
are you drowning or waving?  
  
i just want you to save me should we try to get along?  
  
just try to get along so we move we change by the speed of the choices that we made and the barrier of ourself made (??)  
  
that's so retrograde are you drowning or waving?  
  
i just need you to save me should we try to get along?  
  
just try to get along  
  
"Buffy you just cant walk away from this. This is what you do always walk away from what is hurting you. Buffy wills you listen to me…" He said grabbing her arm and turning her around facing him. Their bodies crashed together. The raining pouring down on them. She looked into his eyes and pushed her head to turn the other way. She looks back in to his eyes and saw he was starring at her. She could feel him closing more into her. He kissed her lips and softly he could. She could feel the warmness of his breath and she thrust her tongue inside his mouth and he surged against hers. She pushed back. Leaving a warm spike standing a part from her.  
  
"I cant do this…" she said looking down  
  
They starred at each other. The rain Pouring more down on them…  
  
  
  
I am alive I'm gonna wait 'til the trials of confusion create there are times  
  
when I feel the way we're about to break when there's too much to say we are home now out of our heads out of our minds out of this world out of this time out of this time  
  
I hope you liked it… more to come soon! 


End file.
